Le Blues du Seigneur des Ténèbres
by Tristana
Summary: Dur dur d'être un Seigneur desTénèbres craint de tous, un génie du mal. Voldy en fait la douloureuse expérience... Ce n'est pas sérieux. mais alors pas du tout. rated K, tout le monde peut le lire, mais il faut laisser une review sinon...
1. Chapter 1

-Salut à tous ! La tarée vampirique est de retour avec une fic sans grand intérêt… bon d'accord, sans intérêt… Qui a dit "Encore !" ? Oui, j'admet, j'ai pas mal de truc en cours mais pour l'autre bidule, ça fait plus d'un an ½ que je planche dessus alors je fait une pause.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai décider de traumatiser le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus fêlé de Grande-Bretagne, j'ai nommé, le saint Patron des Causes désespérées, le grand - mais maigrichon - , le terrifiant, le puissant, le pot-pourri des vices, le…

- Tristana, on a compris…

Le grand Manitou des névrosés psychopathes de tous poils, le Méchant attitré du monde pottérien…

- TRISTANA, ABREGE !

Si on peu même plus s'amuser sur ce PC… Je parlais de Voldy, bien sûr.

Disclaimer : Si je me faisais du fric là-dessus, je ne le vous dirais pas paske j'ai pas envie de me faire trucider par celles et ceux qui écrivent des fics, somme toute bien meilleures que les miennes. Je ne me fait pas un seul kopeck. C'est pour ça que je suis pas partie en vacances… Z'avez pas de bol.

Spoiler : a mon humble avis - qui ne tolère aucune remarque - vous ne trouverez pas de références précises, sauf peut être au 1er mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais parler des vacances forcées de Voldy dans les limbes…

Tristana, le vampire fracturé du placard à neurone vous présente… (roulement de tambours)

* * *

Le penseur à la pensée perturbée

Qui a dit que la vie d'un seigneur des Ténèbres était une sinécure ? Certainement pas lui. Et le Diable savait bien qu'il avait une longue expérience dans ce domaine.

Sa vie n'est qu'une longue suite de contrariétés. C'est vrai, quoi, on pourrait penser que le monde entier se ligue contre lui pour lui pourrir la vie, en fichant en l'air ses plus beaux projets. On a bien le droit de vouloir être immortel, non ?

Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas tendre avec les autres, mais mettez-vous un peu à sa place : se faire démolir par un nourrisson, il y a quand même de quoi s'interroger. Un jour, il a entendu l'un de ses mangemorts faire allusion à ce que les moldus appellent la "loi de Murphy". C'est une maladie ? Ça se soigne ?

Bref. Il était occupé à élaborer des plans machiavéliquement géniaux lorsque l'un de ses sous-fifres fit son entrée. Sans frapper ! C'est à se demander si ses collaborateurs ont jamais reçu une éducation décente. Pas celui-ci en tout cas.

"Mais je t'en prie Wormtail, fait comme chez toi." La chose répugnante et larmoyante allait-elle comprendre le message ?

"Merci Maître, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez en colère." Apparemment pas… Il se pris l'arête du 'nez' entre le pouce et l'index, tout en inspirant profondément. 'Restons calme,' pensa-t-il.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?" 'Pour que tu oses déranger mon auguste personne', ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur.

"C'était juste pour vous dire que… Enfin, disons que…"

_Mon Dieu mais parle espèce d'abruti congénital, on va pas y passer 150 ans ! Surtout que je ne suis pas immortel. Pas encore. Je l'aide ou je l'aide pas ? _Il jeta un coup d'œil pensif à cet être pitoyable qui rampait devant lui. D'un côté il aimait assez être le témoin de la terreur qu'il inspirait à ses employés. De l'autre, les pleurnicheries de Wormtail étaient nettement moins… jouissives que les hurlements d'une Bellatrix soumise au Doloris.

Quoique de ce côté-là, il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon le cerveau de la pauvre femme n'allait pas s'en remettre. Quoiqu'il ait subit des dommages irréparables de ce côté-là, sur les bords et au milieu. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a trouvé le moyen d'éprouver de la culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir tué son cousin. Décidemment, ces Black sont des créatures étranges. _Si je pratiquais une vivisection comprendrais-je mieux le phénomène…_

Il fut ramené à la réalité pas les gémissements de Wormtail, qui n'avait toujours pas trouver les mots pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. _Pitoyable._

"Tu as bientôt finit ?" _C'est pas que j'en ai pardessus la tête mais presque._

"C'est difficile à dire…"

_Nom d'un chien, mais il est pire qu'un elfe de maison ! … Minute. On est le combien ? _(Le 20...) _Merci. Ah, oui, ça me reviens. Demain, les mangemorts sont tous loin. C'est-y pas mignon tout plein ? Il me ficheront un paix royal. _Enfin, plus de bruit de bagarres dans les salles d'entraînement. Enfin seul avec son génie… Que demander de plus ?

"Je vois de quoi tu veux me parler, Wormtail. Ne te fatigue pas. Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire." _Sauf virer ton gros derrière adipeux de cet endroit avant que je me décide à demander à Macnair de nous faire du "Petit Gros à la broche entrelardé d'abrutissement". Berk. Vite, le faire sortir d'ici avant de tombe ren pâmoison de dégoût._

"Tu peux disposer." Enfin, le vers de terre se décida à débarrasser le plancher.

Le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre pu enfin s'avachir dans son fauteuil tel une loque, et soupirer d'aise en contemplant à nouveau les plans diaboliques qu'ils allait inventer pour faire de la vie de poularde et de ses habitants un véritable enfer. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir avoir ce que l'on veut, autant s'occuper comme on peut avec les moyens du bord. Sans pour autant oublier son but premier : donner des sueurs froides à cet andouillette pur porc de Ministre et à toute sa clique. On est un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou on l'est pas.

Mais on a beau être un mage aussi puissant que renommé, cela ne voulait pas dire que l'on n'était jamais soumis à quelque impondérable en l'occurrence, le raffut intolérable produit par ses mangemorts qui s'entraînaient. _Ils le font exprès ou quoi , _s'interrogea le grand Lord V. Ils le savaient pourtant. Autant de boucan l'empêchait de réfléchir mais aussi provoquait chez lui d'atroces maux de tête - quoique pas aussi atroce que le Doloris que vont subir la bande de sauvages qui se croient autorisés à faire un tel ramdam à l'heure de la sieste.

_Pourquoi ils sont pas au boulot d'abord ? _(On est dimanche, patate !) _Dis-donc, Miss la retranscripteuse, tu peux faire ton boulot sans être désagréable ? _(Chef, oui chef !) _Tristana... _(Oui, ça va, j'arrête.) _Merci quand même… _(…) _Bon, je vais quand même aller leur remonter les bretelles à cette bande de zigotos. Pourquoi Lucius n'a pas réagit ? Pas grave._

Tout de même, il allait finir avec une monstre migraine. Ces migraines ne peuvent pas être mises sur le compte de la ménopause - il est peut être un chouia efféminé mais biologiquement, il reste un homme - sous peine de se prendre un méchant Doloris dans la figure. Faut pas que déconner, quand même. Et NON, les pantoufles en peluche ne sont pas un indicateur d'efféminisation outrancière. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait protéger ses augustes petons du froid sépulchral de l'endroit. On pouvait être Le mage noir et apprécier d'avoir les pieds au chaud.

Il finit par se lever, puis de se mettre en quête de la source du bruit. Silencieux et rapide tel la Mort. Il prenait grand soin de faire tourbillonner sa cape dans son sillage afin d'avoir l'air encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. C'est vrai que quand on pèse 50 kilos tout mouillé, on ne fait pas vraiment le poids face à des malabars comme Crabbe ou Goyle. Une asperge contre deux T-bones.

Des hurlements retentir de plus en plus fort et résonnaient comme dans une cathédrale. Pourquoi donc avait-il écouté ce sombre crétin d'architecte qui lui a dit que l'insonorisation préexistante grâce aux murs était amplement suffisante, que non, il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter des parois isolantes. Soit ledit architecte était un incompétent soit ses'serviteurs' étaient vraiment bruyant. Ou les deux.

Bref, arrivé devant la porte de la salle, il s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration, tel le plongeur du haut de son promontoire. Il arrangea les plis de sa cape. Puis, il ouvrit en grand les portes d'un sort avant de les passer, tel César rentrant à Rome après une éclatante victoire.

Il fit donc une entrée remarquée. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il pensait. Il y eut comme un instant de flottement puis les "combats" reprirent de plus belle. _Des adolescents en train de soigner leur pulsions hormonales. _Voldy s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Des gamins. Mais des gamins capables de tuer. Et des gamins apparemment plus occupés à se crêper le chignon qu'autre chose... Seigneur... Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire d'eux? Les vendre? Quoique franchement, avec sa chance, il y avait fort à parier qu'il devra encore payer de sa poche pour se débarasser d'eux.

Ainsi, Lord Voldemort se retrouva cloué sur place devant un spectacle pour le moins ahurissant qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Et qui implique une définition plus élaborée.

Imaginez un peu le tableau : une vingtaine d'adultes soi-disant responsables en train de se taper dessus allègrement sans prendre en compte la présence de leur cher patron, lequel en est passablement énervé. Pour ne pas dire excédé.

Il prit son mal en patience et entreprit de taper du pied sur le sol, histoire de bien montrer que, très franchement, ils se conduisaient tous comme des gamins – des gamins moldus. Le niveau sonore passait les limites du supportable et c'est alors que Voldemort eu la vision à la fois éphémère et comique de rugbymen en train de fêter leur victoire. Pas qu'il regardait le rugby sur la télévision de contrebande qui capter une version pirate du câble.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un certain sorcier répondant au nom de Lucius Malfoy vint s'écraser contre le mur de gauche que Voldy décréta qu'il fallait agir. C'était sans compter le degré de rage vexatoire subie par le blond.

"NOM DE DIEU BELLATRIX ! T'as péter une durite ou quoi !"

"Fait pas ta chochotte Luc', ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire mettre au tapis…"

"Par une femme !"

BANG ! Rodolphus rencontra le mur opposé. On ne se moque pas impunément de Lucius Malfoy. Non mais.

"Tu m'as pris en traître !"

"Hum hum," fait le Voldy en colère. C'est que la conversation risquait fort de dévier du sujet initial assez rapidement. Ce qui n'aurait pas eut l'heur de plaire au maître des lieux. Constatant, pour son plus grand malheur, que l'éclaircissement de gorge ne servait à rien, il décida d'employer les grands moyens.

* * *

je sais, faut que je me soigne. Je continue, j'arrête ? Pour le savoir, rendez vous sur la fenêtre review où vous direz tout le bien que vous pensez de moi. Ceci n'est pas une option, au cas où.

Tristana (qui recorrige ça en mars 2012... si si)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! J'ai des reviews, j'ai des reviews ! Hein quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si, il faut en faire tout un fromage ! Pour une fois ! Merci beaucoup parce que quand je me suis levée ce matin, je savais pas si j'allais continuer. Donc je continue. Après le disclaimer...

Disclaimer : Blabla pénible et qui sert à rien sauf à ralentir ma veine créatrice… ahem : Pas à moi, tout à Madame JKR. Je ne gagne rien à vous traumatiser - même si je crois que mon sadisme d'écriteuse prolifique pourrait me valoir une médaille de la part de Voldy… Quelqu'un à son adresse ?

Merci à tous pour votre patience et vos gentilles reviews – je suis une fangirl comblée. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte FF ou à qui je ne pouvait pas répondre via PM, j'ai pensé à vous. A la fin du chapitre.

Bon, les hurlements des lecteurs impatients retentissent, il est temps pour moi de balancer mon pavé dans la mare numéro 2 :

Aux grands mots les grands remèdes

Après constatation de son impuissance à faire cesser le barouf qui perturbait ses augustes pavillons auditifs, Lord Voldemort fit la seul chose qui s'imposait, à savoir, hurler encore plus fort que ce tas d'imbéciles dégénérés.

"SILENCE !" Le hurlement monta si violemment dans les aigus que ce fut comme un Larsen perçant les tympans de nos larrons. Seulement, certains n'avaient pas capté que c'était leur Maître vénéré qui venait de poussé une brâmée. D'où la réaction virulente - et suicidaire - de certains :

"Bon Dieu mais c'est qui l'abruti qui a ciclé comme ça ?"

Tout ce petit monde se figea… Dans l'expectative d'entendre rugir un "Endoloris" furieux. Rien ne vint.

Voldemort s'avança lentement vers ses sous-fifres - en prenant bien soin d'adopter une attitude royale, histoire d'impressionner un peu plus ces inénarrables incompétents. Et effectivement, lesdits incompétents se regroupèrent dans leur coin - chose stupide, certains que Voldy allait tirer dans le tas.

Le patron se tint bien droit et les toisa du haut de la tour de son courroux, bref, de très haut. Tour dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper car, contrairement à la princesse du conte, il n'avait pas les cheveux assez longs pour que son Prince vienne le délivrer. Encore faudrait-il qu'il aie des cheveux… Passons… Et que quelqu'un ait envie de le sauver… Ce qui est encore plus inexistant que sa chevelure.

"Je voulais juste vous informer, ô mes mangemorts décérébrés, que si vous voulez vous débarrasser de Saint Potter et compagnie, ce serait bien de laisser à mon auguste génie le silence dont il a besoin pour mettre en place un plan infaillible - ah, tout de même." Le tout était prononcé d'une voix melliflue, ce qui ne cadrait pas avec le personnage, chose d'autant plus effrayante que s'il avait parler en acsssentuant les 's'.

Les mangemorts ne disaient rien, de peur de voir le Grand Docteur ès Plans Foireux exploser sous leur nez, tel la cocotte-minute oubliée sur la cuisinière. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la vérité :

"Et maintenant, vous avez intérêt à trouver quelque chose de constructif à faire sinon c'est moi qui vous donne des devoirs ! Compris ?"

Hochement de tête affirmatif - et frénétique - de la part de la 7ème compagnie voldemoresque. On ne se refait pas, et dans la plupart des cas, mourir de cette façon ne correspondait pas aux standings familiaux. Le suicide, d'accord. Mais il s'agissait de tenir soi-même le couteau. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient "suicidés" par leur employeur. Employeur qui leur devait presque trente ans de salaire plus les primes de chômage technique et celles des vacances bousillées pour cause de plan foireux et foiré. Pas qu'un syndicat se serait proposé pour aller mettre Voldemort devant les faits.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à débarrasser le plancher plus vite que leur ombre, Lord Voldy les retint :

"Maître ?"

Et là, ils comprirent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait leur sucrer-

(Du sucre ! Où ça !

- Albus, sort de là tout de suite, je ne parle pas de saccharose ! -

Pas juste…

Il y a pire qu'un grand méchant qui veut conquérir le monde… c'est un gentil accro au sucre et à tout ce qui y ressemble de près ou de loin.)

Je disais donc, leur sucrer leur congé du lendemain.

"Vous penserez à venir demain, nous avons à parler. Et je ne tiens pas à prendre du retard sur mon agenda."

"Bien Maître"

"A vos ordres Maître"

Etc, etc. Après moult courbettes et autres ronds de jambes, les vilains méchants furent libérés - pour un laps de temps fort limité. Et dès qu'ils furent hors de portée des augustes oreilles - celles-là même qui étaient responsable du sucrage de leur congé - ils… se répandirent en imprécations diverses et variées que je ne citerais pas pour ne pas me faire remonter les bretelles - que je ne porte pas - par mon censeur.

Pendant ce temps, joyeusement ignorant du coup d'éclat verbal de ses 'esclaves', Lord Voldemort mettait au point une stratégie infaillible pour mettre le Directeur de Poudlard sur les rotules, pour regagner le titre de 'Sadique de l'Année', volé l'année précédente par Snape, à l'unanimité par les élèves passés et présents de la maison Griffondor.

Or, nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que les plans de Voldemort, s'ils sont, en apparence, aussi géniaux que ceux de Cortex, il n'en reste pas moins que, comme ceux de Cortex, ils finissent toujours en eau de boudin.

Et effectivement, le plan en question était tout ce qu'il y a de plus ahurissant. Mais bon, nous avons là affaire à un génie du crime. Lui-même était certain que ledit plan allait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Après tout, c'était le sien. (Et celui de tuer les Potter, c'était le tien aussi ?) _J'ai été induit en erreur. _(Mais bien sûr… Poursuivons.)

Le plan machiavéliquement-diaboliquement-infailliblement génial de Lord Voldemort comprenait plusieurs parties, pouvant être interverties, des fois que l'un des élément ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Inutile de dire qu'il avait prit ses disposition pour que ce plan ne soit pas discutable et donc, impossible à remanier. La petite différence, c'est que ce plan ne nécessitera pas l'intervention massive de ses serviteurs. C'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il leur a demander un truc un peu complexe à faire - qui nécessitait réflexion - il y avait deux cas de réflexion : soit ils réfléchissaient trop, soit ils ne réfléchissaient pas du tout. C'est pas possible, il le font exprès. Il est près à parier… la transformation de Nagini en sac à main. Non, peut être pas Nagini. Mais il est le seul dont le physique se prête à ce type de modifications… et puis, un sac à main en Nagini serait tout de même plus pratique qu'un sac à main en Bellatrix, non ? Si ?

Bref, le plan du Tsar du Crime organisé. Il avait pour objectif principal de faire "péter une durite" à Dumbledore. (Et l'auteur que je suis est bien obligée d'admettre que l'idée est assez pertinente, même si la mise en œuvre est un chouia… enfin, vous verrez bien.) En effet, il allait utiliser la faiblesse de Dumbledore. Oui, oui, il en a. C'est d'ailleurs la seule si l'on excepte sa propension à faire confiance à n'importe qui et son vénérable âge. (Il a quel âge, au fait, le Dumby ?)

Le sucre. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le vieux doux-dingue adore tout ce qui est sucré - surtout les cochonneries lemoneuses. Au citron, quoi… Et il allait exploiter ce talon d'Achille. Il était génial. Mais rien ne sert de s'exciter, après tout, il était un génie du mal depuis qu'il est né. Il est insensible à la flatterie. Tout à fait vacciné.

Car Lord Voldemort, après des années de déboires politiques allait enfin prendre sa revanche sur ces troubles fêtes qui ont perturbé pendant tout ce temps ses redoutables plans. Et une fois qu'il en aura fini avec Dumbledore et son Golden Boy, il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve : conquérir le monde, détruire tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier ou d'origine sorcière - même les canards en plastique ! Et accessoirement devenir le Maître du Monde.

Il faut dire que vouloir…

Mais l'auteur sadique ne va pas vous dire ce en quoi consiste le plan génial de Voldemort. Vous êtes condamnés à essayer de le deviner - même si ladite auteuse vient de se rendre compte qu'en fait, elle vous a presque donné la réponse…

Petite review ? Histoire de m'encourager - ou de me dissuader, si mes délires vous horripile à ce point… Qui connaît le plan diabolique de ce diabolique taré ?

Cicler (ou sicler) : expression suisse qui signifie "pousser un cri strident".

Même si le fait de marcher sur des roulettes est assez ardu, à moins d'utiliser des patins à roulettes, invention moldue, est-il besoin de précisé, dont Voldemort ignore tout parce que, quand même, "les moldus, intelligents ? Tristana, arrête de dire des choses pareilles, je vais mourir de rire…"

Notez que je ne suis pas responsable des opinions discriminatoire de mon patron.

Et que je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout, sûre qu'il puisse mourir de rire. Parce qu'il faudrait déjà savoir rire et je le soupçonne d'avoir subit un sortilège chirurgical afin d'empêcher ses muscles d'effectuer ce mouvement. Il est vrai que le fou rire de hyène n'est pas très royal. Même Scar ne s'y risquerait pas.

Réponses aux reviews – déplacées ici parce que je vais pas les supprimer, quand même :

Artemis Follow : Mais si c'est possible. D'un autre côté : 'qui bene amat bene castigat'. Je trouve Voldemort génialement méchant... Un peu comme Cortex d'ailleurs. . (Ton pseudo me dit quelque chose mais je suis incapable de me rappeler ouske j'ai déjà vu ça... Peut être dans un livre avec un génie du crime et des fées... Où est-ce que je décode complet ? Je crois que je décode...) re-merci, je me répète mais on s'en fou(t) ! plein de bix des montagnes.

Nonameland : Oh, un pseudo joyeux comme tout dites-moi (monsieur mademoiselle madame - rayez la mention inutile). J'aime bien. Je suis rassurée - même si monsieur Voldy pense que je suis au moins aussi givrée qu'un citron. Les lecteurs en veulent toujours plus, eh bien ça tombe bien parce qu'elle arrive tout de suite (la suite.). Dans le cas de Voldy, je ne suis pas certaine que les sorciers soient à ce point impatients de 'connaître la suite de ses aventures. Enfin... . Merci beaucoup.

Ahmose : (Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend pour le coup du dico !) Les seules mangemorts à avoir le cerveau dur doivent être Crabbe et Goyle - ben oui, ils ont la tête dure parce que leurs os du crâne ont investit la place laissée inoccupée par leur cerveau. J'admet que le pauvre petit Voldy n'avait pas prévu ça lorsqu'il rêvait, étant petit, de devenir le maître de l'univers. Voldemort est un maniaco-mégalomane... Je sais pas si ça existe mais bon. Gros zoubixxx !

Elaia Gurialde : Gneuh... a pas tout bien compris là. Puedes repetir la pregunta ? De Star Wars déconnectée je suis. Syndrôme de l'aspirine ? Can you explain this because I am a bit 'larguée dans l'espace intersidéral de l'incompréhension'. Et pis d'abord 'Voldichounet' mérite pas qu'on le plaigne. Nah, pour une fois ! Non mais. Marre que ce soit toujours mon Lulu le mégalo taré de sévices - quoi on dit 'service' ? Et alors ? Gniehehehe. A peluche GspR ! ! (J'aime bien les abeilles.)


	3. Chapter 3

Je rappelle donc pour ceux qui aurait des problèmes de mémoire que les personnages que je m'amuse à martyriser sont nés dans le brillant cerveau de Mme JKR, que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour son trait de génie - c'est vrai que faire une fics à partir du SDA est largement plus difficile, et puis, sérieusement, vous vous voyez écrire un lemon entre Eomer et Legolas ? Quoique… si on y réfléchit bien… YAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH ! Une douche froide ! Viiiiiite ! (J'ai lu une fanfic Haldir/Eomer et... enfin, c'était sur Library of Moria... enough said.)

Bref, je ne gagne strictement rien à écrire des horreur pareilles, sauf que ça me permet de traumatiser allègrement personnages - surtout mon cher Voldy, dans le cas présent - et lecteurs. Et aussi, vaincre mon terrible ennui des vacances post-bac parce qu'être en vacances depuis fin juin jusqu'à fin octobre, y a de quoi.

J'arrête de déblatérer et vais donc m'empresser de remettre la compresse.

Petite note de dernière minute : Je viens de me faire engueuler par Isilya7 qui trouve que j'en fais trop. Je ne vais pas faire preuve de mauvaise fois ('Pour une fois !' diront les langues de vipères) et dire que je fais exprès. Disons juste que mon cerveau produit de temps à autre une idée de génie et qu'il faut que j'arrive à les caser. Je crois qu'il faudra que je demande à quelqu'un de me béta-reader (ce que personne ne fait, parce que personne ne veut.). Je retombe en enfance et je me souviens d'un passage de 'Dracula' où Van Helsing disait de Dracula qu'il était comme un enfant dans le sens où, lorsqu'un enfant est en échec, il va essayer jusqu'à ce que ça marche. Un peu pareil pour Voldy – d'un autre côté, je voyais enfin une occasion en platine de me foutre de la gueule de mon méchant préféré – et ancien employeur, maintenant qu'il est en vacances prolongées.

Chapitre 3 : C'est Minus et Cortex…

Les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont tellement géniaux qu'à certains égards, on peut se demander s'il n'a pas servi de modèle à Cortex. L'inverse est aussi possible. Il est vrai que certaines idées de notre SdT national prennent parfois des proportions cartoonesques.* Démonstration.

_Il faut dire que vouloir…_

Il faut admettre que vouloir faire criser Dumbledore en le privant de sa drogue saccharifère avait quand même quelque chose d'audacieux. Voire de carrément surréaliste. (V : Non, cartoonesque on a dit !)

Voici comment se composait le plan génial du génial Seigneur des Ténèbres - dont la modestie à été mise au placard car inutilisée :

1° Découvrir où Dumbledore commande ses bonbons

2° Trouver le responsable des livraisons

3° Trouver un moyen pour bloquer le transit et où le bloquer

4° Répéter l'étape 3° systématiquement

4° bis Parier quand Dumby craque… (Cette ligne à été rajoutée indépendamment de la volonté de Voldemort et donc très rapidement enlevée à coup de Doloris – avec un effaceur, ça marchait aussi bien.)

5° Une fois que Dumbledore commence à craquer, ne pas relâcher la pression, faire en sorte que les futurs mangemorts encore à l'école fassent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour rappeler au directeur qu'il est en manque de sucre

6° Une fois que tout le monde est sur les dents - si je puis dire… TAHIAUT !

Une fois le plan mené à bien, départ en vacances et dégustation de tous les bonbons récoltés, avant de revenir pour continuer la marche vers le pouvoir…

Ainsi, ledit plan était infaillible… selon les critères de celui-qui-met-en-place-des-plans-hallucinants-pour-pas-s'ennuyer. L'inconvénient, c'est que c'est valable pour ses mangemorts… Lesquels préféreraient sans doute s'ennuyer un petit peu plus en plein air que longtemps dans un cachot humide et insalubre… Les sorciers, c'est comme les poules, il faut les élever en plein air et non pas en batterie, sinon, ils deviennent trop coriaces, jusqu'à devenir mauvais.

Il avait donc trouvé un plan somme toute assez acceptable. Maintenant, il s'agissait de s'occuper de la mise en place du plan, parce que, c'est bien joli de les élaborer, les plan, mais après, il faut quand même vérifier si ça marche, un peu comme les potions… Quoique, s'il se souvenait bien, Severus avait eu une période de frustration extrème parce que tester ses potions sur les élèves n'est soit-disant pas légal. Franchement, ceux qui font ces lois... n'ont manifestement jamais enseigné.

Pour le 1°, c'est pas sorc-, compliqué : même Crabbe serait capable de le savoir… Dumbledore est approvisionné en douceurs citronnées par Honeydukes. Seulement, Honeydukes, est aussi approvisionné par quelqu'un Il faut donc que quelqu'un aille sur le terrain pour savoir de qui il s'agit…. Il est méchant, tellement génialement méchant. Un 'rire' machiavélique lui échappa. Enfin, il a ouvert la bouche et au vu de son expression, il devait être en train de rire. Les sifflements ne sont pas faciles à interpréter.

Le lendemain, la salle de réunion, appelée plus simplement "la-salle-où-on-prend-connaissance-de-la-dernière-lubie-du-patron-ouske-tout-protestation-est-bannie-à-cause-du-Doloris-qui-nous-pend-au-nez", en bref, la salle pré-torture se remplit peu à peu de mangemorts plus ou moins réveillés et, dans l'ensemble, pas heureux d'être là. Et un peu anxieux quand même parce que hier, le patron était vraiment d'une humeur de chien. La seule à être de bonne humeur était Bellatrix mais ce n'était pas nouveau.

Pour une fois, tout le monde était à l'heure…Sauf quelques unes des recrues, qui ont pris congé pour cause de crises de nerfs intempestives… Officiellement, officieusement, c'était une attaque de Voldemorite aiguë. Cette allergie faisait des ravages, après une rémission d'environ dix ans.

Et Lord V. pénétra dans la salle en grande pompe - une entrée remarquée, ce coup-ci… Bien mieux que le jour précédent, avec les conséquences que l'on sait.

"Mes (chers compatriotes…) chers mangemorts, j'ai (eu un rêve ?) eu une idée (ténébreuse) pour enfin saper le moral de Dumbledore, donc, son habileté à mettre par terre mes plans les plus infaillibles."

Hochement de tête généralisé : applaudir risquerait de gêner les augustes pavillons auditifs du tout aussi auguste Voldy.

"Ainsi, je vais sans plus attendre vous exposer mon plan."

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est une quarantaine de mangemorts qui observaient leur patron avec une certaine… perpexl, perpéxi, bref, d'un air complètement ahuri. Comprendre, avec des yeux comme des soucoupes - ou qui essayaient de se faire la malle - et la bouche à moitié ouverte, à gober les mouches. Même Malfoy senior était… bon, disons le, sur les fesses. En témoigne un haussement vertigineux du sourcil droit.

Réaction qui fit sourire Voldemort, même si au bout de six minutes, il finit par se demander s'ils ne faisaient pas exprès.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de choquant ?"

Et hop ! Miracle, les écoutilles buccales se refermèrent même si sur tous les visages se lisait la plus grande incrédulité. Et le sourcil du petit père Lucius qui aurait besoin d'un ascenseur pour redescendre, ne connaissant pas cette - géniale - invention, fut donc condamné à rester coincé jusqu'à déblocage du muscle sourcilier. Bref… On fout la paix à Lucius, gros plan sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se prit l'arête (fictive) du nez (fictif aussi) entre le pouce et l'index, souffla un bon coup puis s'employa pour le prochain quart d'heure à expliquer par ax2+bx+lnc e(3a-k) à cette bande de petits bas de plafonds que son plan était non seulement génial mais aussi réalisable.

"Des questions ?"

Hochement de tête négatif. _Comme ces figurines de chiens à l'arrière des voitures moldues. _

« Bon, et bien au boulot ! »

Les mangemorts sortirent dans un semblant d'ordre, histoire d'échapper un éventuel maléfice jeter par un patron un peu trop leste de la baguette.

Une fois ses serviteurs partis, Voldemort retourna dans ses appartements et s'affala dans son fauteuil avec la grâce et l'énergie d'un vieux livarot de quinze ans. Soit lamentablement mais – heureusement - l'odeur en moins.

Il se demandait si allait marcher. Après tout, ces imbéciles seraient bien capables de rater un varan géant dans une rame de métro.

Et sur ces pensées peu joyeuse, il se prit à penser à une chanson qu'avait un jour hurler une recrue dont le nom ne serait pas mentionné ici. Il était en effet très impoli de dire du mal des morts. Et Voldemort se targuait d'un certain standing. Tout du moins quand sa patience n'était pas mise à l'épreuve.

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

Voldemort n'a peut être pas vraiment voulu être un seigneur des ténèbres, mais il le fait bien. Moi, j'ai voulu écrire... ben on va dire que c'est moins pire en 2012 qu'à l'époque où j'ai publié cette histoire pour la première fois.

* Non, SdT ne veut pas dire Square de Trafalgar, ce n'est pas non plus le label d'une saucisse quelconque...

La formule de Voldy est certes un peu compliquée – et ne veut probablement rien dire. C'est vrai que a+b aurait été plus simple… Mais, bon, c'est de Voldy dont il est question.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, après un petit (gros) passage à vide, un bac réussi et un permis raté, Tristana revient passer ses nerfs sur l'un des méchants les plus machiavéliques des romans pour enfants, j'ai nommé : Lord Voldichou !

Hein, quoi ? Et alors, je l'appelle comme je veux non ? C'est la faute à toutes les auteuses génialement fêlées de la théière qui appelle le Doktor ès Potion 'Sevychou' !

Dans ce chapitre un peu à part, Voldemort fait une crise qui le pousse à agir très différemment de d'habitude. Mais rassurez-vous, ça va vite lui passer. En fait, c'est un peu la transition entre la théorie et la pratique.

**Chapitre 4 : J'aurais voulu être un acteur, et j'ai finit… (ou: L'Origine du Pourquoi du Comment de la Voldy-attitude)**

Il est vrai que notre pauvre petit Voldemort national n'a pas toujours voulu devenir seigneur des ténèbres. En fait, il s'était pris de passion pour la danse classique. (On se demande pourquoi…)

Mais après un cuisant échec, l'un de ses professeurs, un moldu, lui fit savoir qu'il n'avait aucun avenir dans ce métier, pour la simple et bonne raison que, pour devenir une étoile, il ne s'agissait pas de se comporter en diva et essayer d'imposer sa volonté aux autres. Ce qu'il trouvait totalement injustifié : à quoi est-ce que cela peut-il bien servir d'avoir du talent si l'on ne peut pas s'en servir pour imposer ses idées au monde qui nous entoure ? Le coup de grâce ayant été l'interdiction formelle pour le jeune Tom de porter un tutu rose lors de la première.

C'est donc en toute logique qu'il s'est tourné vers une carrière politique avec pour objectif de devenir aussi doué que son mentor, Grindelwald. Là, au moins, personne n'a critiqué ses goûts vestimentaires. Non pas que quelqu'un aurait osé, mais il se plait à croire qu'il fait quand même preuve d'une certaine classe.

Bien entendu, on peut tous se dire que ce n'était pas un très bon choix de carrière : en tant que ballerine, il aurait juste pu traumatiser une poignée de privilégiés qui, s'ils n'aimaient pas ce qu'il faisait n'avaient qu'à ne plus y retourner. Tandis qu'en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout le monde serait, tôt ou tard, obligé de reconnaître son talent (sic), en direct ou par mangemort interposé. Ce qui est tout de même plus rentable – quoique au niveau financier, il s'est déjà plusieurs fois remonté les bretelles par sa banque, à propos d'un déficit budgétaire qui aurait foutu la honte au Grand Canyon question taille. C'est pourquoi, à son plus grand regret, il a dû renoncer à porter des bretelles – ça lui a presque brisé le cœur de devoir se séparer des ses fidèles bretelles rouges avec les petites edelweiss dessus. Presque, parce qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbre n'a pas de myocarde, c'est bien connu.

Minute. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il n'est pas question que la planète entende parler de ce terrible épisode de sa carrière. Sa réputation allait être fichue. Surtout avec cette (censuré par l'éditeur) d'auteur qui depuis quelques temps prend un malin plaisir à se gausser de son auguste personne sous des prétextes aussi fallacieux que cette histoire de bretelles et de tutu.

Vous croyez que c'est pourquoi qu'il se donne autant de mal à être aussi malfaisant ? Par habitude, certes. Par envie, il faut bien ça. Mais aussi pour que, dans le cas où une telle 'rumeur se mettrait à courir les rues, personne ne le croirait.

Quoique… Un Seigneur des Ténèbres est un artiste, un esthète… Même si au niveau de l'uniforme mangemoresque, on peut mieux faire. C'est pour ça que beaucoup d'entre eux sont contre les uniformes à l'école.

Bref, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus ténébreusement hargneux de l'Histoire se remémorait, la mort dans l'âme, l'une des chansons de Starmania les plus célèbres, à savoir, le 'Blues du businessman'. Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser cette andouille de recrue en chantant ça ? A rien, comme d'habitude.

Le début de son plan marchait – apparemment bien. C'est vrai que son espion sur place n'était autre que Severus Snape, seul mangemort à peu près compétent de sa génération. Comme quoi tout arrive. Et ce même si parfois il se demandait s'il avait eu une bonne idée… Fort heureusement, il n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de 'cartésien', ainsi, ce genre de doutes ne durait pas longtemps – guère plus que trois secondes, le temps pour lui de se rappeler qu'il était le plus grand mage noir que cette Terre ait porté (sic). Les mauvaises langues parleraient du temps mis par son neurone pour faire le tour de sa boîte crânienne en piquant un sprint.

Apparemment, tout avançait 'according to plan' (1) comme dirait l'autre.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas confiance en ses mangemorts pour l'interruption des livraisons. Après tout, ils étaient capables de louper un Potter dans un Ministère. Qu'il aie lui-même loupé un Potter dans un berceau n'avait aucune importance.

Il fit donc appel à des lutins bien particuliers, appelés 'lutins sucrivores'. (2) Ce trait de génie – comme chacune de ses idées – aurait, il l'espérait, une influence particulièrement bénéfique sur le cours des ses actions. (3)

Il se débrouilla donc pour entrer en contact avec un de leurs clans. Et fut très satisfait de constater que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.(4) (sic).

Mais il avait le sentiment bien connu que cela n'allait pas durer. C'était trop facile. Cependant, le fait de garder ses sbires à l'écart a bel et bien eu un effet positif sur le déroulement de son plan. Il fallait qu'il garde ça quelque part dans son cerveau machiavélique – même s'il est déjà remplit à ras bord par divers inventions anti-Potter et autre plans quinquennaux…

Décidemment, la vie de Seigneur des Ténèbres où le grand méchant se prélasse dans un château paumé et mal éclairé, c'est bien un mythe. Il a des mangemorts mais c'est lui qui fait leur boulot ! C'est le monde à l'envers.

Mais Voldemort ne serait pas le sorcier qu'il était s'il était défaitiste. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui se rapportait à l'échec le rendait malade. Cette fois… oui, cette fois, son plan était parfait et il aura bientôt Dumbledore à genoux.

Un sourire sadique se peint lentement sur ses lèvres (non-existantes) alors qu'il contemplait la finalité de son plan. Et sortit de la pièce d'un pas conquérant, se sentant à nouveau le jeune homme qu'il était. Il aurait bien voulut danser pour exprimer sa joie- non, pas 'joie' la joie n'est pas une émotion qui sied à un Seigneur des Ténèbres majestueusement terrifiant en passe de devenir le Maître du Monde, se morigéna-t-il.

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

Désolée pour l'attente, je suis vraiment désolée mais on va dire que j'ai un peu beaucoup de boulot. Je sers la science et c'est ma joie ! (dixit le Disciplus Simplex de Léonard)

Ayez pitié de moi ! J'ai commencé des fics cette été et quand je les lis maintenant, j'y comprend plus rien ! OSKOUR !

(1) Les Noces Funèbres… (Je sais, je n'ai aucun mérite…)

(2) Si si ça existe, je vous jure. Même que c'est le pire cauchemar de Dumby – en effet, il se trouve que ces charmantes petites bêtes partagent son goût pour le citron. De même que de nombreuses fanfiqueuses mais nous ne parlons pas là du même genre de lemon. (Personnellement, j'aime mieux le limoncello. )

(3) J'ignore s'il s'agit d'actions au sens financier du terme, Lucius m'ayant assuré que les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne faisaient pas partie des produits cotés en Bourse. C'est dommage… Mais c'est une perspective assez intéressante. Prochaine étape : le SdT joue en Bourse !

(4) Pardon pour celles et ceux qui sont en première et qui doivent étudier Candide pour le Bac. Je sais, c'est pas drôle. Mais il faut admettre que la 'Panglossitude' est encore d'actualité dans certaines parties du monde.

(5) Sic : 'ainsi', pour les non-latinistes. On aura beau dire ce qu'on voudra (oui, c'est un drame déplorable, c'pas la fin du monde, mais n'empêche, c'est certainement désagréable… Hein quoi ? Je me goure d'endroit ? Ah. Désolée.) le latin est quand même utile. Je ne parle pas forcément des cours de grammaire mais plutôt de la connaissantce que cela nous apporte au niveau du vocabulaire. D'ailleurs, on va faire un jeu : 'le mot 'aeres' en latin désigne un métal. Deux terme sont utilisés pour le définir. L'un deux est le 'bronze'… quel est l'autre mot ?' (Isilya7, je sais que tu sais, alors ne dis rien !)

Note de moi : ça n'a rien à voir mais quand je tape 'fanfiqueuses' sur mon PC, word me propose tout de suite 'fanfreluches' et 'fanatiquement'. Comme quoi…


	5. Chapter 5

Je me cherche des excuses pour ne pas faire mon boulot – d'un autre côté, je ferais mieux de ne pas louper ma première année d'université, ça ferait désordre. Bref… ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu, hein ? Oui, je sais ,j'ai tendance à laisser mes trucs en plan – c'est pour ça que mes profs rlent, ils trouvent que je fais trop les choses à l'arrache… Y z'ont peut être pas tort, finalement.

Bref, je reviens traumatiser Lord Voldoudou – comme le dit très bien l'auteuse du 'Maillon Faible à Poudlard', dont le nom m'est sorti de la tête – j'en suis désolée.

Voici le dernier chapitre - normalement, c'est la première fic à chapitre que je finit (I am zeu best!) - de ma psychanalyse voldemorienne.

Chapitre 5 : Seigneur des Ténèbres au bord de la crise de nerf

Le grand, le merveilleusement sadique et ténébreux Seigneurs des Ténèbres les plus ténébreuses, bref, le Mage le plus Noir de l'époque tournait en rond. (1) Sauf qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tournait pas en rond… Il se contentait de suivre le chemin que prenait ses réflexions. Non pas que ses pensées tournait en rond, oh non, il allait de l'avant.

S'il n'avait pas été Lord Voldy, il est certain que l'on aurait pu dire de lui qu'il s'inquiétait. Or, l'inquiétude était la marque d'une faiblesse morale et être faible était un luxe que personne dans son entourage ne pouvait se permettre. Et pourtant… Bon, il est clair que le précepte 'faites ce que je dit pas ce que je fais' ait trouvé un exemple tout prêt dans ce sombre château.

Les livraisons de sucreries avaient été interrompues. Les lutins sucrivore avaient, manifestement, fait main basse sur toutes les bases de ravitaillement d'Honeydukes. Et l'une des dernières choses que Voldemort appris de la part de son 'dévoué' Severus Snape était que Dumbledore avait projeté de casser sa tirelire pour se fournir à l'étranger.

C'est alors que ses mangemorts pouvaient intervenir : il avait mis au point un système positivement diabolique, à savoir une campagne de propagande visant à placer les Iles Britanniques sous embargo commercial. Cette histoire de vache folle et de grippe aviaire arrangeait bien ses affaires.

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Il convoqua donc ses mangemorts. Lesquels n'étaient certainement pas ravis de se trouver là mais bon, ils avaient plus important à faire que râler, à savoir essayer de sortir vivant de la Salle du couperet. Même l'autre andouille de recrue chantante était là. Elle avait l'air particulièrement énervée, ce qui ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Il entra donc dans la salle d'un pas vif et majestueux, prenant grand soin, comme de coutume, de faire flotter ses robes au vent… qui n'existait que virtuellement mais l'idée est là.

« Bien, je vais aller droit au but : quelles nouvelles de l'extérieur ? »

A ces mots, il entendit quelqu'un sourire. Parfaitement ! Il toisa ses mangemorts avant de tomber sur une certaine chose... personne... qui avait un peu de mal à cacher son hilarité. En d'autre terme, elle se foutait royalement de son royal chef en le gratifiant d'un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

S'il avait été un simple mortel – car il est tout sauf simple – il aurait beuglé de manière fort peu distinguée un 'Quoi ?' retentissant. Mais il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus distingué et donc :

Il haussa un sourcil – inexistant mais le geste est le même. Elle sembla comprendre le message, car son sourire se fit un peu moins large… mais encore plus mauvais.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une crampe des zygomatiques. »

Il prit un air excédé mais poursuivit, conscient du fait que 1°- tout le monde le regardait – comme le veut la règle- règles inscrites à l'Endoloris dans les terminaisons nerveuses de chacun et 2°- la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était de sortir de ses gonds à cause d'une petite bécasse... qui prenait des notes. Enfin, au moins elle suivait. Pas comme d'autres.

« Bien ? » Là, c'était nickel, euh parfait (nickel est un terme pour sales gamins bas de plafonds, lui était un terrible mage noir, il avait un standing à respecter), froid comme une pierre tombale, coupant comme un rasoir, l'archétype du dépouillement verbal.

« Seuls certains produits ont été mis sous embargo – aussi bien de la part de la Grande-Bretagne que du continent. Particulièrement les produits d'origine animale. » Le mangemort sauveur de Voldy – sans lui, il aurait tout aussi bien pu mettre son tutu et aller danser le french cancan à King's Cross-

Le sourire de la 'chose vaguement humaine s'apparentant à une recrue mais qu'il ne saurait considérer comme appartenant à sa très royale garde personnelle' s'était encore élargit, bientôt suivie par Severus Snape, qui lui jeta un regard noir pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas drôle. C'est qu'il avait omit – un Seigneur des Ténèbres n'oublie jamais rien – de bloquer cette image de lui-même en tutu et l'avait – manifestement – projetée vers ses collègues. Mais il semblerait que le legilimens en chef avait assez de jugeotte pour ne pas lui en faire la remarque. Et l'autre souriait toujours, le visage penché vers son calepin et écrivant à une vitesse proprement incroyable. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Après tout, quand on s'appelle Lord Voldemort, on est forcément au dessus des préoccupations mesquines de ses sous-fifres.

« Mais rassurez vous, il se trouve que la grande majorité des sucreries consommées par Dumbledore ont des composants animaux – notamment bovins – et qu'en ce moment même il semble envisager le suicide par défenestration sérieusement. » fit un Severus redevenu impassible.(2)

« Parfait. » Comme quoi il avait bien fait de ne pas se débarrasser de Lucius. C'était quand même utile d'avoir des mangemorts dans les relations internationales.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Bellatrix.

Lord Voldy manqua de s'étouffer dans son fiel en entendant une question stupide. Non pas qu'il soit venimeux mais tout de même. Alors même qu'un sifflement hargneux menaçait de franchir ses lèvres (inexistantes à peu de chose près) la scribouillarde folle lui montra qu'elle avait une autre utilité que de chanter des idioties impliquant bizi-truc.

« Maintenant on attend. Que Dumby pète un pour de bon ou que nos collaborateurs miniatures ne se lassent de leur mission. En parlant de ça (elle se tourna vers lui, sans doute inquiète de sa réaction), les lutins en questions sont assez agités et lorsqu'ils n'ont plus de nids à caries à se mettre dans les gencives ils peuvent devenir aussi intenable que des – Seigneurs des Ténèbres en crise ? – gosses hyperactifs. »

« Traduction ? » s'impatienta le pourtant très stoïque Lord Voldy, qui redressa da toute sa hauteur (physique et psychologique) pour la toiser.

« Disons pour simplifier qu'ils pourraient brusquement changer de camps. Lorsqu'ils ne peuvent plus manger de sucreries, ils ont tendance à s'attaquer à des objets moins… comestibles, particulièrement –»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait compris – car il comprenait tout du premier coup, et sans attendre la fin de la phrase. Donc, il lui coupa la parole.

« Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Sur ce je vous laisse. » Et il partit aussi rapidement que la dignité de Seigneur le lui permettait, robes tourbillonnants – et crâne brillant ! Nul ne savait ce qui se cachait dans les tréfonds des appartements seigneuriaux. Du moins, il le pensait. Soudain pris d'un doute, il se réconforta en se disant que dans quelque seconde, son compagnon de toujours allait lui tenir compagnie.

« Tout de même, Ducky, je me demande ce que voulait dire ce moulin à prières. »

Il poussa la porte de ses appartemments.

_A quelques centaines de mètres, dans un coin sombra mais pas si humide_

« Dis voir l'auteur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu te marre depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Pour une raison très simple. Tu sais que les peluches sont rembourrées de coton…

« Et alors ? (Pause) Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui sert de nourriture aux lutins en cas de pénurie ? »

« Et bien, je ne le dis pas. »

« Et il le sait ? » demanda un Lucius abasourdit.

« Non. » répondit Severus, tout en essayant de contrôler le rictus qui menaçait de déformer ses traits – essais infructueux, d'ailleurs.

« En plus » ajouta l'ex-future recrue qui ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer « il semblerait que les réserves anglaises n'étaient pas si étendues que ça. »

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai comme la vague idée que… » le Maître des Potions s'arrêta, croyant percevoir une ombre de petite taille courater au bout du corridor, accompagnée d'un bruit de mastication.

Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre, menaçant de briser les tympans des occupants du château et des bois alentours.

« ! »

« C'est quoi ? » fit Bellatrix, l'air complètement perdue.

« Il semblerait que le patron ait découvert la particularité de ses collaborateurs… »

« On va voir ? »

Les cinq mangemorts prirent leur courage à deux mains, se cramponnèrent très fort à leur santé mentale et partirent en direction du hurlement. Sauf Bellatrix parce que dans son cas, la santé mentale était en option.

Ce qu'ils virent là fut digne d'un film d'horreur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait, prostré, au centre de la pièce, serrant contre sa poitrine les reliquats de ce qui fut un jour un caneton en peluche…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voili-voilou… Lord Voldoudou ne chercha plus de noises à Harry Potter et, selon la légende, il continue d'errer comme une âme – cof cof – en peine dans son château d'Albanie, se lamentant sur le sort de celui qui fut le compagnon d'une vie entière.

(1) En me relisant, cette phrase m'a fait penser la chose suivante: Vous pensez que ça part/décolore avec du rose Vanish?

(2) Une idée que j'avais sortie dans 'Memories' consistait – selon le plan génialement foireux de yours truly – à jeter un sort non dangereux à Dumby pour qu'il tombe de la tour, droit sur un trampoline. On peut considérer qu'une bonne âme ait la même idée ici.


End file.
